The Dark Side from the Future
by DarkSoulX
Summary: The Dark Emporer creates a machine that can go back in time so he can revive the droid army that is now destroyed in his time period. Vader and the Dark Emporer go back to the clone wars to do so. Can he do it? Thiers loads of action in this story.
1. A Dark Discovery

Emporer is the nickname for the dark emporer.

The Dark Emporer is in the Death Star with Darth Vader.Emporer and Vader enter a room with a black laser. "With this invention we will be able to revive the old droid armyand expand our forces. It will let us go through time itself. To use it you must use youre force lightning." Emporer shoots lightning at the laser. The laser charges upand fires a warp hole. "Lets go Vader." Emporer and Vader enter through the warp hole but right before they do Luke Skywalker goes through it without them realizing it.Another warp hole pops out of nowhere and Sidius and Vader walk out. Then Luke comes out sneaking behind them. "Vader, I want you to find a ship and fly it to Naboo.Then pick up all the remaining droids left from the Battle of Naboo. I will talk Count Dooku into letting us have control of those droids."Vader saw a ship and started toapproach it while Emporer approaches some gaurds.

"Who are you and what do you want?" said the gaurds. "I need to talk to Dooku. I am the Dark Emporer." The gaurds reply "Their is no Dark Emporer on the dark side." He knew they wouldnt know who he was because Dooku was still their leader. He raised his hand a shot lightning at the gaurds. The gaurds drop on the ground. Emporer enters the base and approaches Count Dooku. "Who are you?" Dooku asks. "I am the Dark Emporer. I come from a future withoutyou. You will die to Anakin Skywalker if you dont let me use youre droid army." "Why should I trust you with my army? Come let me test youre powers and thenI may grant you access." Dooku throws Emporer a lightsaber. The two evil warriors activate their lightsabers. Dooku strikes at Emporer but he blocks all of his attacks.Sidius attacks Dooku and corners him. Dooku hits Emporer's lightsaber and punches him. Emporer throws his lightsaber and Dooku jumps over it. Then when it starts to comeback Dooku avoids it again. Dooku lifts him off the ground with the force and shoots lightning at him but he blocks it with his lightsaber. "I know all youre moves Dooku .I told you im from the future." Dooku and Emporer continue to attack and block eachothers attacks. Emporer jumps behind Dooku, lifts Dooku with the force, and hits his lightsaber out of his hands. He walks over to Dookus lightsaber and grabs it. Dooku uses the force to try to get his saber back and it flies out of Emporer's hands.Dooku then deactivates his lightsaber. "Very well you have my attention Emporer. You may use half of my droid army as long as I can use the technology youused to get here from the future." Emporer grins an evil grin and says "Very well. We will team up to take over the universe.

"While on Naboo Vader lands the ship andcomes on the Surface of Naboo. He can hear gunfire in the distance. He runs over to see what is happening.He sees Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kinobi fighting off a group of droids. The Emporer was right about the droids, he knew about the battle because he remembered it taking place when he was Supreme Chancellor.Vader throws his lightsaber at Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan could sense it coming with the force. Obi-Wan uses the force to throw the blade back at Vader. "It looks like the dark side has a new member."says Obi-Wan finishing off the last of the droids. Anakin replies,"Lets go master. We must beat him."

_What would you do if youre enemy had the power to control thier fate? To be continued... Send Replies_


	2. A Duel with the Dark Side

Darth Vader activated his lightsaber. He thought he shouldnt tell Anakin who he was until Anakin was just about defeated. Darth Sidius gave Vader an item that even if he killed his past self he wouldnt die. Obi-Wan and Anakin started attacking Vader. They would sometimes catch Vader off gaurd but Vader still blocked their attacks. Obi-Wan and Anakin threw their lightsabers at Vader but he took Anakins and threw Obi-Wans back at him. The handle hit Obi-Wan so hard in the head it knocked him out. Or so it seemed to Anakin but Vader knew he was still awake. He could sense a strong force in him. He tried to lure Anakin away from Obi-Wan and it worked. Vader didnt know why Obi-Wan let Anakin away from him in a battle like this. Was he just trying to see if Anakin could handle this on his own.

Vader knew he shouldnt think about it during a battle. "It looks like youre master is trying to get you killed." Anakin then could also sense Obi-Wan was awake. Anakin replied, "He knows im capable of beating you on my own." Anakin knocked Vaders lightsaber out of his hand but Vader used the force to pull it back. Anakin tried to stop him from retrievig his blade by using the force to pull it away from him. "Fool, the dark side force powers are greater than any jedi's." "Thats where youre wrong. The jedis' are more with the force than the dark side." Anakin keeps trying to keep the blade away from Vader with all his strenghth. Then as Vader started to get his bladeback lightning shot out of Anakins hand. The blade flew on the ground. Anakin couldnt believe what just happened. "Youre dark side is being released." Anakin was

frightened and worried because only sith could do that. He used the force to pick up Vader's lightsaber and threw it at him. The blade went through Vaders arm and sparks started to fly out because that was Vaders mechanical arm. Anakin couldnt believe it. That was the same arm Anakins mechanical arm was. "You will come to the dark side eventually Anakin Skywalker." Vader used his communicator to contact his ship which was now full of droids because all the droids recognized it as a droid transport ship. He went inside the ship as droids fired upon Anakin. Anakin deflected some of the shots which hit some of the droids. Obi-Wan stood up and said, "How did the battle go?" Anakin replied

"You should know master you were awake. Nice acting." Obi-Wan laughed "Nothing gets by you my old friend." Anakin smiled but he wasnt really happy. He wondered if Obi-Wan saw the lightning. He also wandered what that dark side fighter meant when he said his dark side was being released and how did he know his name. Obi-Wan and Anakin entered a clone gunship. Anakin still thought about all the things that happened. The ship landed on Geonosis. Anakin wandered why they were landing. "Master whats going on?" asked Anakin. "The ship needs emergency repairs. It suffered damge during the battle." Obi-Wan and Anakin entered a hotel. They checked out a room at the desk. Obi-Wan says "The repairs are going to take over night. We need to rest now." The whole night Anakin couldnt get to sleep. He still thought about the fight. Little did he know soon he would have to prepare for battle.

_What if you had to fight the dark side of youreself without you realizing youre fighting youreself?To be Continued..Send Replies_


End file.
